The Demonic Trio 2: Revenge on Konoha
by yugiohfan163
Summary: The sequel to the Demonic Trio. Now that Naruto has conquered Daten city, he will now be making a trip to the village that started it all: Konoha. be prepared as there will be bashing on Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, and the civilian council. if you have requests for anyone else to bash, please pm me. Naruto x harem, will include females from Konoha who will be be evil also.
1. Chapter 1

The demonic trio 2: revenge on konoha

chapter 1

hey fellas, the sequel to my most popular fic is finally here. Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to work on some of my other stories. So prepare for the beginning of the sequel.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Daten city, a place that was once the city that lied on the border of heaven and hell, that was before a certain group came and changed all that.

Now the former city was in a state of chaos as buildings and cars were on fire, people were running from ghosts that would do whatever their little minds could come up with. If one came to this city, they would also come across a sight that shocked them even more.

The area where the once horse shoe shaped building stood now stood a pitch black castle that seemed to cast an ominous shadow over the entire city. Due to the damages caused by the ghosts, all the smoke covered the sky making it hard to tell if it was day or night.

Inside the castle is where we find a large bed that was filled with several individuals. One of the figure stirred to reveal a male with spiky blonde hair and dark whisker like marks on his cheeks two fangs could be seen as he slept.

The two figures on the right side were revealed to be be two red skinned females that point had an arrow pointed tail coming near the base of their spine. They both were naked as their impressive chests could be seen as the two continued to sleep the day away. One of them had light blue spiky hair while the second one had green hair that seemed flame-like.

The last two figures were revealed to be two females that were also as naked as the day they were born. They both had normal skin tones different from the first two, but their chests seemed to be around the same size none the less. One of them had spiky yellow hair that wasn't as spiky as the male individual. The second one had long straight violet hair with a few pink strands in there, along with a blue bow on her head.

All four of the young women seemed to wrap their arms around each other for warmth. But if one knew them, they would know they were actually trying to snuggle closer to the unknown male.

The male began to stir as his body's time clock decided it was time for him to wake up. He opened his eyes to reveal a pair of crimson red eyes that had black slitted pupils. His eyes moved over the four girls that snuggled closer to him causing a grin to form on his face.

He had conquered this poor excuse of a city, and had the four most beautiful girls as his wives. His day couldn't get any better. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. He got up and was careful not to wake his wives as he put on a black robe and walked up to the door opening to reveal Corset who seemed to be giving Naruto one of his usual grins.

"Naruto my boy, I have big news for you. Come to my office as soon as possible." replied Corset leaving the young man to get dressed and not disturbing his wives.

He walked out wearing a black short sleeve shirt with the kanji for 'eclipse' on his back with red coloring. The front of his shirt revealed a crimson colored kyuubi crouching underneath a black solar eclipse with its nine tails surrounding it. He had red shorts that had a spiked chain hanging out from the right pocket. He also had black steel toed boots with spikes where the toes are.

He walked over to the bed and gave a small kiss on each of his wives foreheads without disturbing them, and proceeded out of the room to his tou-sans office.

He got to the office and opened it to reveal the same office he had known all those years. Corset was sitting at his desk and grinned when he saw his adopted son walk in. "Naruto, I called you here because I have something you may enjoy." replied Corset walking to the window.

Naruto just walked next to corset and looked out the window; only to look in confusion at small worker ghosts that were building what appeared to be a large black ring.

"OK, what am I looking at?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Simple, I thought since you were the one to actually conquer this city, I figured you would want vengeance on that old village." replied a grinning corset.

Naruto's eyes just began to glow as he felt his anger boiling. "konoha." replied Naruto referring to his old home.

The thoughts of what he could do now that he was stronger began filling his mind as a feral grin formed on his face. He just faced his grinning father before muttering one word. "Good." both of them shared an evil laugh as the screams of the humans could be heard in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

The demonic trio 2: revenge on konoha

chapter 2

hey people, decided to do the second chapter already. After this chapter, I need an idea for where in the Naruto universe they should make an appearance at. I'm talking about certain important events like the chunin exams, team placements, the mission to wave, you know some event like those.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto made his way back to his room and looked inside to see his imouto, and first wife, scanty waking up and stretching while also showing off her chest. He carefully opened the door as she took notice of him and walked over to him before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

They separated after a few seconds and just stood their staring into each others eyes. "last night was wonderful, onii-chan." replied scanty to a red faced Naruto.

Naruto remembered last night very much, it was their wedding day yesterday and boy were they all eager for the honeymoon. He had suggested a few nice places, but they just said they wanted him for the entire night. Which was a night that seemed to create as much noise as the screams of terror from the burning city.

Their little trip down memory lane was interrupted by naruto's other wives beginning to stir. Panty was the first to notice them both up and grinned. "Best. Wedding. Night. Ever." replied panty as she could tell they were all gonna be sore.

"Glad to see you two liked it. Tou-san told me some great news. Apparently we get the chance to take over the place where all this started: Konoha." replied Naruto with venom dripping from his voice at speaking the name of that accursed village.

Apparently his explaining was loud enough to wake the last two. "What's going on? Naru-kun?" asked a still tired Stocking who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kneesocks got off the bed and walked into the bathroom getting ready to get dressed.

"Well, as soon as Kneesocks is done in there, and the rest of you get dressed, I'll explain it all to you." replied Naruto who was trying to hold in his urge to jump in to bed with his wives and have a few more rounds. Which was very hard considering they were all naked and very developed.

Finally after waiting for all of them to get dressed into their regular clothing, Naruto had explained what he told Scanty and Panty to Kneesocks and Stocking. All of them just had grins on their faces at hearing their husbands hate for the village.

They all made it to Corset's office and found him sitting at his desk with Bracelet sitting on it like a chair. They both just smiled at seeing all of them finally up.

"Naruto, glad you and the others were able to get some sleep. I'm surprised the noises last night didn't wake you up." replied Corset.

"Oh honey, I don't think we should be worrying about the ghosts making noises." replied Bracelet who was enjoying the red faces of the small group at what she was referring to.

"Alright Bracelet, let's stop the teasing so they can hear out the entire explanation." replied Corset letting the five individuals to calm down their blushing faces.

"Now, as Naruto probably already told you, I have been getting the ghosts to work on building a gateway that will lead you five to the village of Konoha. The reason I did this was because now that Naruto was able to conquer this city, I figured you all would be bored and want a little vacation. While you're there, you can cause a s much chaos as you want." replied Corset grinning.

Scanty and the other girls just got evil grins on their faces from hearing that. They had been eager to make the fools who hurt their husband pay for their ignorance. Now they had a chance to, plus they might be able to make the village into another kingdom for them.

"Well, I sent Fastener ahead to pack the stuff you will all need. So just head to the gate and he'll be there." replied Corset watching them leave.

Down at the gateway is where we find Naruto and his girls as they saw Fastener with five packs already filled. He handed a pack to each individual as they stood side by side in front of the portal.

They grabbed each others hands and jumped together into the portal as the last sounds they heard was the screams of the now ruined city.

(In konoha)

In the village of the leaves is where we find a young girl walking down the road. She had midnight blue hair with pupiless eyes. She continued walking until she suddenly had a weird feeling come across her. 'I don't know what it is, but I have the strangest feeling that it involves my mother.' thought Hinata as she briefly had a flashback of a smiling woman older than her. 'kaa-san.' thought a sad Hinata as she continued on her way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, just to let you know that the thing with Hinata's mother will be explained later on. Again, I want your input on which event Naruto and the girls should be part of when they arrive. Just read the top of the page for what I'm talking about. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

The demonic trio 2: revenge on konoha

chapter 3

sorry for the wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the others felt them all be pulled forward as they saw all of them had exited out of the portal, and had apparent appeared above the ground, by about 50 feet. The force of gravity just took them all plummeting to the ground, but I didn't deter any of them as Fastener appeared beneath them in his true form able to catch them in time.

Fastener safely landed with all of them hopping off his back as he resumed his small form. Naruto merely patted him on the head as they looked around to see they were in a dense forest.

Naruto stood in front of the others and raised his head before taking a small sniff of the air in front of them. He just turned his head and nodded to the rest as they all began to jump from the trees without falling off. A trick Naruto taught them awhile back.

After a while, they had finally come across what appeared to be a village, except it seemed to be built into the ground. They all silently headed towards the village without being seen.

They all crept on the roofs as Naruto stopped them as they heard talking between two villagers.

"Hey, did you hear about lord Orochimaru's plan?" asked the first man.

"Yeah, apparently he's gonna pretend to be Suna kazekage, so they'll help us during the invasion."

"Konoha won't know what hit'em." replied the first man as they both walked away.

Naruto just grinned as this was some juicy info. He turned to the others and nodded for them to keep moving. As they made it across the roofs, they continued through the village, until they came across what appeared to be a gateway leading underground. It was built around 100 yards away from the village.

Naruto and the girls just stepped down the stairs as they found themselves at the end of a long hallway that was lit with torches on both walls. All of them really got interested as they began to make their trek down the dark corridor.

They came to a large room that seemed to also function as a arena. They looked around to see that they're were doors all around that seemed to be held shut with a small tag on them.

Naruto just kept his focus on the door that was right in front of him. Some part of him was telling him that somebody was behind this door. He went out to reach it, but his focus was suddenly pulled from him as he and the others looked around them to see that the tags that held the doors shut were being burnt away. Soon all the doors had been unlocked as people began to reemerge from the doors until the six (counting fastener) found themselves surrounded by men who seemed to be happy that they were free.

"Ah, wonder what lord Orochimaru wants from us." replied one man stretching his bones.

"Hey, look." replied another as the men's attentions were turned towards the four girls giving them impassive looks.

"Well, well, well, seems like we're getting a reward, boys" replied one guy walking up to them. "Hey babe, want to have some fun?" asked the guy leering at Panty.

Panty remained quite which irked the man. "Hey, I'm talking to you." the man just placed his hand on Panty's shoulder, which didn't go so well with the fallen angel as she instantly had her sub-machine gun pointed at his head. Before the fool could leap back, he had a bullet shot straight through his head.

The other men were shocked at the quickness, but just got angry and began charging at the group.

Kneesocks just grinned as she brought her scythes out an quickly beheaded the first row of men. Scanty brought out her guns as she began blasting bullets through several men at the same time. Stocking had her swords out and began to spin in a small tornado before charging at the group and cutting through them with ease.

Naruto was about to jump into the fry, but was stopped by Scanty. "no onii-chan, we can take these weaklings. Just continue onward." replied Scanty as a single one got close enough for her to slice her throat open with her blades.

Naruto just nodded and headed down the corridor with the men's screams heard behind him. His mates could definitely be ruthless when they wanted to be.

He continued down the corridor until he came to a door that was the dead end to it. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door as he found himself in a dimly lit room that had a desk with a light on it. A figure could be seen looking at him as the figure stood by the desk. The figure was extremely paled with waist length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. Giving him the appearance of a snake. He was wearing a plain Grey garb with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He was also wearing a white polo shirt underneath.

He seemed to be pissed at the sudden appearance of Naruto, as he had in his right hand a sword that looked like a jian.

"Who are you?" threatened Orochimaru as he held his sword out.

Naruto just grinned as he pulled his sword from his gauntlet and his suit began to for around him. "Your executioner." replied Naruto as he charged at the sannin with his blade ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry for the wait, I wanted to update three of my stories at the same time. Also, yes I know there is no fight scene, but I really wanted to update this as soon as possible. I will tell you this, the sound four are going to go through a major change. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

The demonic trio 2: revenge on konoha

chapter 4

I'm just going to say that both of Stocking's swords are exact look-alikes to Zabuza's blade.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru brought his kusanagi blade in time to block Naruto's strike, but didn't see him swing with his gauntlet, which got the sannin to see stars.

He shook his head and opened his mouth, which shot out a snake that held a smaller blade in its mouth. Before it could come close to piercing the armor on Naruto, he easily grabbed it with his gauntlet and yanked on it, causing Orochimaru to be yanked as well. And to receive a nasty right hook sending him into the wall.

Naruto walked towards the down sannin and just chuckled. From what he had heard, this was their leader. Now that was just pathetic. He was cut short from his moment at seeing the sannin getting back up, and was chuckling?

"Interesting, no one has ever injured me like that. Perhaps after we're done playing around, I could use your body." replied Orochimaru with a snake-like grin.

Naruto just got a disgusted look on his face at that comment. "Sorry, not into pedophiles." replied Naruto as several of his armored tails shot towards the sannin, except this time they were all blocked by Orochimaru's kusanagi.

Orochimaru just smirked and pushed the tails off before using both his hands to go through hand signs. He had a snake from his mouth hold his blade. After he was done, two more identical copies arose from the ground.

Both of them had their own blades and charged at Naruto. They both attempted to strike his midsection, but was stopped by two of his tails piercing their chests, causing them to go back to plain mud.

Naruto turned to see Orochimaru making a punching motion, and several snakes coming out of his sleeve directly at him. The snakes merely wrapped around his armor and attempted to bite his neck, but were burned off from the demonic energy he was giving off.

Orochimaru just smirked and turned around before going through more hand signs, causing the wall opposite him to open revealing a passageway. He immediately began running up the stairs with Naruto behind him.

Meanwhile, Scanty and the others were standing in the middle of what looked like a massacre. Which is exactly what happened. All of them seemed to be bored and merely stood there waiting for their mate to be done.

Kneesocks turned toward the end of the arena-like room and saw another door that bore the yin and yang symbol. Before any of them could take a step toward it, it opened by itself as four individuals walked out.

The first one was a large and imposing man, towering over the rest of the group. He had orange eyes, and three tufts f orange hair on his head: a Mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a sleeveless tunic, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple rope belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separate long, metallic pieces.

The second one was female with long, untamed red hair. She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides. She wore a tunic much like the first, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals.

The third one was a dark-skinned male shinobi with black, shaggy hair with black eyes. He also had six arms. He wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the yin and yang symbol, and a purple rope belt around his waist. He also wore a forehead protector with a musical note on it, along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs.

The final one was male that had dark Grey hair and a strange thing on the back of his head. He had long bangs that covered his right side. He also wore turquoise lipstick, and brown eye liner, which made him appear more feminine. He wore a brown tunic with long black wristbands, black skin-tight shorts, and a purple rope tied around his waist. He also wore a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back.

"So, it seems we have some trash in our home." replied the Grey headed individual.

"Looks like you've got some trash on your head, oops, that's your hair." replied a bored stocking.

Scanty and the others just giggled while the Grey headed man just got angry. "That's it! Do you even know who we are?!" exclaimed the angry Sakon.

"No, but our husband does have some business with your leader." replied Scanty.

"Well, until he gets back, I guess we can have some fun." replied the six armed man getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright, I'll take you on." replied Kneesocks stepping forward.

"I'll take the guy wearing lipstick." replied Stocking.

"I'll take fatso." replied Scanty enraging Jirobo.

"Guess that leaves the red haired bitch to me." replied Panty.

Each one of the sound four got angry that these girls would act so confident in front of them.

"Get'em!" exclaimed Sakon as he charged at Stocking with a kunai in his left hand. Stocking simply held up one of her blades and blocked the simple attack. What made her leap back was another kunai that merely grazed her cheek before the wound closed up.

'How did he do that?' thought Stocking as Sakon quickly charged at her with his fist raised. She merely sidestepped it, only to widen her eyes at seeing him punch a hole in the wall.

(Scanty and Jirobo)

Scanty held her guns up before letting loose a barrage of energy bullets at the large member. He quickly went though hand signs before clapping his hands together. "Earth release: earth shore return!" exclaimed Jirobo as he slammed his hands into the ground, causing a slab of earth to rise in front of him as the bullets hit it and went right through it.

Scanty just kept her firing until the wall of earth fell apart. She was surprised to see he had disappeared. Her senses quickly came on and got her to dodge Jirobo's attempted punch, which caused the floor to crack up.

"Impressive. If you had stayed still, you would have died." replied a smirking Jirobo.

"Oh? Well, maybe if you weren't so big, then you could probably defeat all your enemies." replied Scanty with a smug grin.

Jirobo just got angry and went through another set of hand signs. "Earth release: earth mausoleum dumpling!" exclaimed Jirobo as he grabbed the earth and began to pull the earth until he was holding up a gigantic piece of earth. "Try and dodge this!" exclaimed Jirobo as he threw the piece of earth at Scanty, who just stood there.

Scanty smirked and pointed her guns at the piece of earth and simply began to fire bullet after bullet at the rock. All the bullets clustered together and were actually hitting deep through the rock.

Jirobo just smirked as he saw the piece of earth crush the spot where Scanty was. However, his smirk was wiped off as he saw her climb out of a hole she had made in the earth.

"If that won't kill ya, this will!" exclaimed Jirobo as triangular markings appeared over his face and arms.

(Kneesocks and Kidomaru)

Kneesocks was currently dodging several spider webs that Kidomaru had produced. Any of the webs that came close were instantly sliced apart by her scythe.

"Seems like this level is tough." replied a grinning Kidomaru.

"Game? You think a fight is a game? Pathetic." replied Kneesocks as she quickly charged at Kidomaru, who began to shoot web after web at the charging demon. She was able to get into his face and delivered a slash across his chest, causing a large amount of blood to start gushing out.

Kidomaru quickly leap back while keeping one of his hands on the wound. "Heh, not bad, but let's see if you can make it past this." replied Kidomaru as strange hook-like markings spread from his neck all over his face and arms. "Now, we're talking." replied Kidomaru as he seemed to have something in his mouth. He opened it to reveal a gold colored webbing and grabbed some of it with each of his hands. The webbing came off and each part in his hands formed into a type of hook like weapon.

Kneesocks adjusted her glasses before charging at the grinning Kidomaru.

(Panty and Tayuya)

Panty dodged an attack from the club wielding doki and was able to sidestep the armless one. She pointed her sub-machine guns at them and gave a barrage of bullets at each one. It may not have been enough to pierce there skin, but it did do some damage.

She quickly dodged the overhead strike from the doki that had thorn-like weapons strapped to his arms.

She pushed her two weapons together and they formed a shotgun, which she used to send the doki crashing into the wall.

"I'll fucking kill you for that!" yelled Tayuya as she brought her flute to her lips and began to play a different tune. Soon, Panty found herself bound by ropes on her arms, and could feel her arm begin to melt from her bones. Panty just smirked before her eyes glowed brighter and suddenly, the genjutsu collapsed.

Panty just had a smug look on her face at seeing the shocked Tayuya. "Guess you didn't get the memo, but we demons aren't effected by simple genjutsu.

Tayuya became shocked, but that quickly changed to anger at her smugness. "Let's see if you can handle this, fucking bitch." replied Tayuya as hook marks, similar to a triskelion, began to spread until they covered her face and arms.

"Fuck? The only fuck I want is with my husband after I kick your ass." replied Panty giving a demonic grin and showing her fangs.

Tayuya just blushed and got angry and charged at the demon. With Panty doing the same.

(Stocking and Sakon)

Sakon crashed into the wall as Stocking walked slowly to him with her swords on her shoulders. "is that it? Weak." replied Stocking with her usual bored face.

Sakon just bristled with anger, but stopped as he heard his brothers voice. "let me take over, you've taken too much damage. Plus, it gets annoying when I try and take a nap." replied Ukon as he raised his head up and looked at Stocking.

Stocking was surprised to see another head coming form Sakon. "Oh? Seems like your brother was in your body this whole time. Maybe this will be a good fight." replied Stocking holding out her swords.

Ukon just smirked as his brother's head appeared behind his. Meaning that he was in control now. He charged at the bored Stocking and brought his fist up, but instead of one fist, there were three of them! Stocking saw it in time and blocked the strike with one of her blades, but it was still strong enough to push her back a few feet.

Stocking just gave Ukon a grin. "Not bad, but..." Stocking disappeared and reappeared behind Ukon with her blades spread out. "Not good enough." finished Stocking as Ukon felt a searing pain as two large slash marks had appeared on his body, causing lots of his blood to splatter across the floor.

"So...you wanna play that game, eh?" came Ukon's reply as he was trying to keep his breathing normal. "Fine then." circular dots began to spread from his neck to his head and arms. He just got mad grin on his face as he charged at the battle ready Stocking.

(Naruto and Orochimaru)

Naruto was still trying to catch up to the running sannin up the large stairs.

(girls and sound four)

Each member of the sound four found themselves either embedded into the wall or the floor. Each one sustaining major bruises and cuts.

Scanty and the others thought it was over, and would have ended their lives if the sound four didn't do the next thing.

Each one of there markings were beginning to spread until each member had changed into an entirely different form.

Scanty and the others just got ready as their battles were far from over.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, sorry for the long wait. I plan to make up for it by giving you all a nice long battle for the next chapter. Hope ya can wait. If not, I will send Naruto at ya! Just kidding.


	5. Chapter 5

The demonic trio 2: revenge on konoha

hey people, sorry for the delay. Anyways, I'm just gonna skip to the main subject of this part of the intro. I will be adding more girls to the harem. After all, if Naruto is gonna come back to the elemental nations, then I'd be crazy not to give him more wives. I already have two of them picked out, but I want you, the viewers to give me ideas on who you think should be in the harem. If you do want a girl in the harem, please give me a good and detailed description of your reason. So no 'she's awesome' or 'she's hot' stuff. I will not accept stuff like that. Anyways, on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Scanty, Panty, Stocking, and Kneesocks were looking at the new forms of the sound four as they pulled themselves from the walls and floors.

Jirobo had maroon colored skin, his hair had grown longer, and he also had warts on his forehead and shoulders. His appearance was similar to an ogre.

Tayuya had longer hair, she had grown five oddly-placed horns on her head, slightly resembling a crown, and her skin turned dark brown.

Sakon and Ukon had separated and they both now in their own bodies. They now resembled goblins with red skin, longer hair, and they now had a single horn on their foreheads.

Kidomaru's skin was now deep red, his hair had grown longer and turned into a light greyish color, and he had horns on his forehead and his elbows, he also appeared oni-like in this form.

Panty just wrinkled her nose after looking at them. "Sheesh, and I thought they were uglier before." replied Panty already mocking them.

"I know what you mean. They look uglier than Chuck when he tried to eat something." replied Stocking referring to the old character.

Jirobo just got a smirk on his fist before holding up his right fist. "Try and mock us after this." replied Jirobo as he jumped at the group of four demoness and brought his open palm forward. "Pressure palm!" the four of them dodged, but noticed the larger crater the now transformed Jirobo had created. It was easily four times the size of the first one.

Kneesocks quickly saw something coming at them fast and tossed one of her scythes at it, causing the scythe to spin and cut apart what appeared to be a golden colored arrow. She looked at the end to see a string that led to Kidomaru's mouth.

Panty looked over and saw Tayuya playing her flute again, except this time it seemed her Doki stood straight up before something weird happened. Each one of their mouths, which were sown shut, opened up and revealed weird spectral snakes that had several mouths on themselves. Panty aimed her shotgun at them and fired, only to look on in stunned silence at seeing her bullets go right through it. She quickly jumped back as the three Doki began to chase after the blond headed demoness.

Stocking had stayed on the defensive as Sakon and Ukon had gotten faster with both of them separated, making it that much harder for to try and hit them. She finally saw an opening and waited til Sakon hit one of her large blades. When he did, she pushed him back and quickly got in front of him and delivered a large slash across his chest. He jumped back and was bleeding a lot from the wound, but he seemed to be chuckling for a little bit. Stocking seemed confused and noticed that his brother Ukon had disappeared. "looking for me?"

Stocking quickly looked at her right shoulder and recoiled in disgust at seeing the grinning face of Ukon. Stocking reacted the same way any girl would. "AAH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Stocking quickly turned and ran to the nearest wall and leaped at it, making sure Ukon's face was the first thing to hit it.

She got out of the wall and saw that Ukon's face had seen better days at it seemed the slam into the wall was enough to give him a bloody nose and a black eye. He quickly shook it off before gaining a grin on his face. Stocking soon found she couldn't feel her left arm, and saw that it positioned her blade near her neck. "Me and my brother have a special bloodline that lets us invade an enemies body and take them out form the inside out. Meaning, I could easily have you chop your own head off." replied Ukon giving an ugly grin.

His smirk was quickly wiped off as he saw Stocking was smiling, and he began to break into a sweat as he heard a clicking sound and he turned his head around, only to look in shock at seeing Panty point her sub-machine gun directly at his head. "W-W-WAIT! If you shoot me, then you'll risk hitting your sister. His bluff seemed to fail as Panty just got a bigger grin and shoved the barrel directly at his forehead. "Me and Stocking do crazy stuff all the time, so it wouldn't be the first." It seemed that was enough to get Ukon to jump out of Stocking's body and stood next to his brother.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" exclaimed an angry Sakon at his brothers fail of a move.

"She scares me." Ukon decided it would better to stay out of the fight, so he decided to jump into his brother and began to nap.

While Sakon was stomping around trying to get his brother out and fight, he failed to noticed Stocking and Panty behind him, and when he did he found himself embedded into the wall with two large slash marks and a bunch of bullets that didn't pierce his flesh, but hurt like hell. It seemed to be too much for him as his red skin began to shimmer before he transformed into his original form and passed out.

The anarchy sister's focus was shifted as they turned around and saw Scanty dodging blows from Jirobo while also raining down on him with a rain of bullets that seemed to be ineffective. Stocking and Panty shared a knowing smile and instantly ran at top speed to get in front of Stocking. Jirobo was about to smash them, but his fist was stopped by Panty grabbing his wrist before it could make contact. Jirobo was shocked and tried to free his fist from her iron grip, but found out I was easier said than done. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock at seeing Scanty point both of her revolvers at his stomach. He would remember this as he felt the most unbearable pain in his life as she shot a least 50 rounds already at him. Combined together, and that was enough to crash him into the wall as the curse mark receded back into his neck.

The group of three looked over and saw Kneesocks dodging several webbing and tossed one of her scythes at Kidomaru, who quickly hoisted himself up to the ceiling away form danger.

Kneesocks gritted her teeth and saw something strange happening. It seemed like Kidomaru had put a web between tow of his arms and was making hand signs with two of his others. He placed his hand on the web with a weird symbol appearing. The next thing she saw was Kidomaru on the back of a large spider with them both upside down. The spider let go of the ceiling and landed in front of a still surprised Kneesocks. Kneesocks quickly snapped out of it and threw both of her scythes at the incoming spider, and she was successful in chopping of two the legs on the right side. That just angered the summons as it quickly charged at Kneesocks and brought one of its front appendages down onto Kneesocks.

Kneesocks saw it coming and aimed her scythes in a pattern that ended up with the chain wrapped around the appendage. She got a tight grip on the chain and pulled, causing the appendage to come snapping right off. This of course pissed the summoned spider off big time as it screeched in pain before bringing its other undamaged appendage above its head. It was swiftly cut off, along with its head; causing the summons to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Kidomaru had his sharpened mouth opened in shock; which was a bad move as Kneesocks took the moment to bury her fist int his cheek. The result was basically the same; Kidomaru ended up embedded into the wall as the curse mark receded.

Kneesocks landed perfectly and gave Panty and Stocking a smile and nod. All three of them turned towards Scanty; to see she was slashing the Doki, but also avoiding the spiritual worms as much as possible.

Tayuya just got a smug grin on her face and continued to send her summons at the demoness, but was completely unaware of Panty behind her with a demonic grin on her face. She reached out and simply tapped the sound four member on the shoulder. Tayuya turned around with a sneer and her eyes instantly widened as she received a right hook that simply knocked her out and returned her back to normal.

The four sisters got together and gave a four way high five.

"How do you think Naruto's doing?" came Stocking's question.

"Knowing onii-chan, he probably is playing with that snake." replied Scanty with a disgusted face after mentioning snake.

"Hey, as anyone noticed that someone is missing?" Kneesocks question surprised the girls as they saw that they were all here. Except for one.

"Yeah, where's Fastener?" Panty's question got the rest of them thinking, for a short moment before they got bored and proceeded up the stairs. Hoping to watch their husband mop the floor with that snake.

(With Fastener)

The small assistant can be seen in what appears to be a room for the sick. It had several machines and a computer on the wall. All the medical equipment seemed to be hooked up to someone who had their upper face covered by a paper with a seal on it. They also seemed to have pure white hair in two small strands near their head.

The young assistant was eager to learn more and walked over to the machine, but he stopped as he heard the door close behind him. He looked behind him to see a young man dressed in purple with glasses, and a headband with a musical note on it.

"My, what do we have here? A little pest? Don't worry, I'll show you the way out of here." replied Kabuto as he held a scalpel behind his back and made a few steps toward the small demon.

Fastener would have been giving a huge grin at what was about to happen, but he didn't have a mouth. The door to the room closed just as Fastener pulled his zipper, resulting in a loud scream being heard that echoed down the halls.

(Naruto and Orochimaru)

The snake sannin and Naruto had finally gotten out of that forsaken tunnel, and found themselves in a large clearing with trees bordering the edge, with a little sunlight streaming through the treeline.

"You know boy, when I first saw you, I was shocked because you reminded me of someone. Answer me this, would you happen to be an Uzumaki?" asked the snake sannin.

"Yeah, but I changed it to Nisshoku, what's it to ya?" Naruto didn't see the reason why this snake bastard wanted to know his name.

"I asked because I think it's time for a family reunion." Orochimaru bit his thumb and wiped some of it one a tattoo on his arm. A puff of smoke appeared, only for it to reveal two bound and gagged people that seemed knocked out. "A few failed experiments of mine." Orochimaru brought out two small jars and placed them on the ground in front of the two captives. He quickly went through a series of hand signs before stopping and placing both of his hands on the ground. The ground beneath the jars and the two people changed into an odd symbol; with the two people in the center. The two jars opened up and the dust from inside began to swirl in the air before surrounding the two people and they began to take new forms.

"Now, I present," The first figure looked similar to Naruto, except he had a jounin vest with a white jacket that had blue flames at the end of it. He also had similar blond and spiky hair like Naruto. The second figure was a woman with red hair that trailed down her back, she was also wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. "the fourth hokage and his wife."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Booyah! Cliffhanger. I know you don't like it, but I hardly do that many of them. Plus I thought this would definitely get your attention. I will let you all know that I will be updating the chapters of the first installment of this great series. Basically, I'll be going back and fixing the grammar. Also, please check out my newest poll if you could. It sounds like a crazy poll idea, but it came to me, plus I think that would be so kick ass! So if you could check it out and vote, that would be appreciated. Also, feel free to check out some of my other stories, such as the Shingetsu clan, or my ideas for future stories. Now I will say one more thing, BE PREPARED FOR AN EPIC BATTLE! okay bye.


	6. Chapter 6

The demonic trio 2: revenge on konoha

chapter 6

hey people. I would like to tell you all now that the first three girls that will be added to the harem will be Hinata, Anko, and Tayuya. Anyone else will need a thorough description of the reason as to why they are to be added. So if you want me to add someone, give me a good and long description for a reason, I like reading long reasons. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I think you'll see I put something special in this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto was the first assistant of Orochimaru, one of the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations; which meant that this would be pretty serious business, well it's not.

Kabuto was currently running from one thing or person...ah who cares! The point is that he was being chased by Fastener, who had revealed his two headed dragon form and was currently chasing the sound nin down the seeming less endless corridor.

Kabuto attempted to slow Fastener down with a hail of senbon, but each one of them missed their mark as each of the heads easily dodged the needles. Kabuto went through several hand signs before turning on his heel and making a punching gesture at the fast approaching Fastener. Several snakes quickly flew out of his sleeve and headed straight for Fastener. Both of Fastener's heads merely bit the necks of each snake until they were but remains on the ground.

Kabuto just shook his head at his stupidity and turned back to the corridor and continued to run away from the two headed beast.

(Naruto)

Naruto stood there as he tried to come up with a strategy for the situation. He was facing one sannin, one recently deceased hokage, and his wife; this would be a little tough, even for him.

Minato seemed confused about his current surroundings, but that stopped when he saw the grinning face of Orochimaru behind him. "Orochimaru, what's going on?" the snake sannin just grinned even more at the question. "Nothing much, just about to make you and your wife fight your offspring." replied Orochimaru shocking the two parents.

Kushina turned towards Naruto and could feel herself gasp on the inside at the carbon copy. 'He looks just like Minato! He really is our little boy.' Kushina could feel tears of joy fall from her eyes at seeing her little boy all grown up.

"What the hell do you mean their offspring?!" came Naruto's furious question directed at the sannin, who just chuckled. "Simple, these two are your dearest parents." replied Orochimaru with that stupid smug look on his face.

Naruto could feel Naomi's chakra begin to flow through him. He was about to lash out at his supposed parents, but stopped when he and Orochimaru stood there in shock at seeing Kushina send Minato sailing across the sky, before colliding with a large tree.

"THAT'S FOR MY CHILD YOU SON OF BITCH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT, BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN AT ALL! ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS YOUR PRECIOUS VILLAGE! I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THE VILLAGERS FOUND OUT, BUT YOU STILL WENT AHEAD AND DID THE MOST STUPIDEST THING IN ALL OF SHINOBI HISTORY!" Kushina quickly turned her fury towards a shocked Orochimaru. "AND YOU! YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO BRING ME BACK JUST TO FIGHT MY SOCHI!" Kushina quickly went through hand signs at a quick pace that seemed like it was a blur. She stopped on the last and it seemed that she had suddenly gained her regular color instead of that dull shade.

Orochimaru just stood there in shock at seeing the red hot habanero break free of his jutsu, but quickly felt enormous amounts of pain from Kushina's right hook that sent him flying into the same tree Minato was sent into.

Kushina tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down and focused her attention to her son. She was surprised to see him have a deadpanned look that quickly turned into a rare grin that made Kushina smile and made her insides heat up a little bit.

"You're definitely my mother. Only she would hate that bastard as much as me." replied Naruto getting a chuckle out of Kushina. Naruto saw she averted her gaze to the floor and was confused for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just..." Kushina could feel tears of joy begin to run down her face as she looked at her child. "I'm just so happy to see, my sochi." replied Kushina shocking Naruto a little.

Seeing his actual mother and crying for him is something he never expected to happen in his entire life. He had always thought that he was hated by his parents because of the villagers stupid prejudice. To actually see his mother cry for him made him feel bad about getting mad at her. After all, by the sound of it, it seemed like she didn't want him to be the container of Naomi in the first place.

He would have tackled and embraced his mother into a hug, but that left his head as soon as he and Kushina heard what sounded like branches breaking and turned toward the tree to see Orochimaru and Minato climb out.

Orochimaru gave them a hard look before opening his mouth and regurgitated his sword, kusanagi. "I'll deal with the brat. You can fight your precious wife." replied Orochimaru who charged straight at Naruto with fury.

Naruto's arm glowed crimson red before it dissipated to show his gauntlet. He grabbed his sword and was able to block Orochimaru's strikes at the last moment. He could feel the strength behind his strike and found it was hardly worthy of praise at all. He easily pushed the sannin back and rushed inf front of him and delivered a swift punch to his gut, and then delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of his head that landed him into the ground.

He turned his head to see his mother blocking Minato's attacks with what appeared to be a katana. He took a closer look and saw that it was an average katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. He noticed something about the blade and saw that the area around the blade was slowly getting hotter and hotter. This could be interesting.

"Kushina, I'm sorry, but I had no other choice-" his sentence was cut off as he dodged another dangerous slash from his wife.

"CHOICE?! IT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THAT HARD FOR YOU TO MAKE A DECISION FOR OUR SON! BECAUSE OF YOU, HE HAD TO CARRY NAOMI, AND WAS POSSIBLE TREATED LIKE GARBAGE BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS!" Kushina still had a lot of frustration and now was the time to finish this battle.

Kushina blocked one of Minato's kunai and pushed back to gain some distance. "Consider this battle and our marriage over!" Kushina held her blade forward. "Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka!" the blade of her began to be engulfed flames that spread over the rest of the blade. A powerful pressure of spiritual pressure suddenly filled the area.

(Scanty)

Scanty continued up the stairs with Kneesocks, Panty, and Stocking close behind. They all suddenly used the wall to try and balance themselves as the tunnel was filled with a pressure that was nearly close to Naruto's power. All of them prayed for their love that he would be alright.

(Naruto)

Naruto stood there on the tree branch in surprise at the power his mother was putting out. If she didn't have anywhere to go after this was over, maybe she could join his future village. And a good spar would definitely be great against her.

Kushina held the blade of flames in her one hand and didn't seem to be effected by the sudden increase of temperature. "Good bye, Teme." replied Kushina with a cold gaze in her eyes as she used speed that would rival the Hiraishin as she was lose enough to slash clean through Minato like paper. Which was bad for him as he was burned to ashes within moments.

Orochimaru stared in shock at his position on the ground. He not only lost a powerful pawn, but he was now outmatched. Seeing how he hated to do this, he had no choice but to retreat. He turned around to make a run for it, but was met with Naruto's gauntlet as he was sent crashing into another tree. He opened his eyes in shock as Naruto gave him a cold smile filled with malice, while Kushina walked over with her flaming blade and had a similar smile to it.

"You know Orochimaru, I have to thank you for bringing me back. Not to be your pawn, but because I got to finally meet my sochi, and make that bastard former husband of mine pay. And the days not over, because I'm going to make you experience unimaginable pain." replied Kushina holding her blade right in Orochimaru's face with a voice that matched her already cold face, with a hint of sadistic.

Naruto was impressed by his mother's behavior and could only say 'That's my mom.' in his head. Now he knew that his cold and sadistic side couldn't come just from being raised by a family of demons.

"Oh, and don't worry about your village, I'll be taking charge of it from now on." replied Naruto as Orochimaru's eyes widened at that. The only sight he would ever remember would be Naruto and Kushina laughing in victory as Kushina's blade burned not only his body, but his very soul into nothing.

Naruto and Kushina walked back to the tunnel after disposing of Minato and Orochimaru. During that time, Naruto asked his mother what kind of blade she used

"It's called a zanpaktou. A special kind of blade that members of the Uzumaki clan can wield." replied Kushina as her blade was held by a strap on her back.

"Cool. Would it be possible for me to use one?" asked Naruto who was very curious about his clan.

"I don't see why not. After all, you are my son, even if you have your so-called father's hair and looks." replied Kushina who would never utter that man's name again.

"By the way, I noticed you call my tenant Naomi. How did you know her name?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"Simple, I was the container of Naomi before you." replied Kushina shocking her son.

Naruto was shocked by this news. His own mother use to house Naomi? He would have asked a follow up question, but stopped as he noticed they made it to the tunnel entrance. He and his mother were now looking at his four wives, who held looks that said 'We want to know what's going on, and now.' he just sighed as he knew this was going to take awhile.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, sorry for the long wait, but here is a chapter that introduced a lot of interesting stuff. Now let me say a few things before you review. 1. I did not give Naruto a clear image as he did change from absorbing the ultimate ghost. So let me describe him for you: he still has his blue eyes, but his whiskers are more defined. He is wearing the arcanium armor from the overlord game series, but his left gauntlet changes into Gauntlet of Plun-Darr when he releases it form his body. His hair style has grown and looks similar to Minato. 2. I think I will work on this story for the mean time as I have a lot of awesome ideas that I want to work on.

Finally, the following girls will be added to the harem:

Hinata

Tayuya

Kushina

Anko

Naomi

If you want a certain girl added, please give me a long and good reason to add them. Also be prepared for extreme bad ass fights in the future chapters, and amazing transformations.


End file.
